Episode 599
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 673 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.9 | rank = 5 }} "Shock! The Identity of the Mysterious Man Vergo!" is the 599th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law gets beaten up by Vergo. Yarisugi tells the parents of the missing children that they are dead. Caesar takes the children from Usopp and Nami. The slime is going after Zoro's group. It is revealed that Vergo works for Joker and that Joker is Doflamingo. Long Summary It starts off with Vergo still punishing Law. Law reveals that Vergo is the base commander of the G-5 Marine Base. Then it cuts to an unknown island inhabited by the G-5 Marines. They are extremely rude and take what they please. Then the citizens ask if they could look for their missing children, revealing that the children in Caesar Clown's laboratory were in fact kidnapped from this island. The Marines refused to help because they said Vergo already looked over the missing reports and said they have all died. It then cuts to Nami and Usopp who are still dealing with the children who are going through severe withdrawals from not getting any of their drug candy. Suddenly Caesar Clown appears and convinces the children to come back to the laboratory by bribing them with candy. The scene then cuts to Zoro's group who are still dealing with Smiley. Smiley is furious that Kin'emon destroyed so much of the slime and decides to send huge slime attacks at them chasing them back to the laboratory. The scene then goes to Luffy, Law, Robin, Franky, Tashigi, and Smoker in a prison cell and are introduced to both Vergo and Monet. Meanwhile Caesar Clown's soldiers close all entrances to the laboratory leaving the G-5 Marines stranded outside to deal with Smiley. Vergo and Monet talk about what Caesar is planning but both are still not quite sure what he is planning. Smoker than calls out Vergo saying that his subordinates will die if he doesn't do anything. But Vergo couldn't care less about what happens to them. Then Smoker pieces it all together and realizes that Vergo is responsible for the cover-ups behind the missing children in the New World. Law then states that Vergo was never really loyal to the marines because he was originally a pirate all along, working for the notorious underworld broker "Joker". Vergo then threatens both Tashigi and Smoker saying that they will both die, leaving his secret in tact. Luffy then asks Law "who is Joker" and Law responds that it is someone that they all know who is a notorious pirate that works for the World Government. None other than, one of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows Vergo beating up Law more times in the initial confrontation than in the manga. *Yarisugi did not kick a civilian to the ground like he did in the manga. *A civilian's recollection of Vergo does not feature french fries stuck to the latter's cheek as it did in the manga. *The anime added the following: **A scene with Yarisugi buying apples. **When Yarisugi thinks about Tashigi, he sees a cloud shaped like her. **Luffy waking up in the cell. **Caesar's men closing the laboratory. *The anime did not name Smiley's Devil Fruit. Site Navigation